First Kiss
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: About Axel stealing a certain blond's first kiss.


Roxas shivered as he headed through the dark streets, he hated walking home in the dark, considering the neighborhood he had to walk through to even get to his apartment. He walked right by a redhead, standing outside one of the buildings and smoking, it wasn't fair that he could be out here without the least bit of worry. He lived at the other end of this neighborhood, where there weren't any buildings that were free of graffiti, when there was that smell of urine somewhere, and someone was always causing trouble.

"Hey blondie, what'cha doing out so late on your own?" Roxas shivered continuing to walk, hoping to get home and lock himself away, but then they would know where he lived. He stopped and turned to look at them, his icy blue eyes holding a defiant look. "Don't look like that blondie, we just want to spend a little time with you." Roxas's face fell before he took off running, soccer was bound to pay off at some point, and he decided he had refused to work late ever again, for any reason.

He squeaked as he was caught, didn't alcoholics these days trip over their own feet anymore? He winced as he moved, feeling the new scrapes on his body as he moved. He winced slightly as he seen the face hovered over his before seeing a foot move right over his face and kick the other male's face. As soon as the other was off him he scooted back and stared at the male sprawled out on the ground before he stood and looked at the redhead who helped him.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he dusted himself off and winced slightly at the pain movement caused. He looked over at the other male for a moment before blushing; he had never seen such intense green eyes. He looked over at the other for a moment before feeling the other press his mouth against his, his eyes widened before he whimpered and fell back hitting the ground as he looked up at the other with wide eyes.

"I think I liked that payment." He said as he grinned and looked at the blond who was looking at him like he'd announced he'd just raped and killed a baby, it wasn't a nice look. He glared at the other male before standing up and punching him, his fist hitting the others cheek with a bruising force.

"That was my first kiss you dick!" He growled before stomping off angrily and leaving one extremely amused redhead standing there. He stormed into his apartment before shutting the door and sighing as he wiped at his mouth with a pout. He shouldn't be too upset considering his first kiss was with a hot guy, but he didn't even know him! Hell the other hadn't so much as told him his name beforehand. He gave a small sigh as he headed into the apartment; he lived in a complete shit hole. He shook his head before heading up to the bathroom, tossing his clothes off as he moved.

He turned the water on before standing beneath the almost scalding spray. He sighed as he leaned his head against the shower wall, that asshole had stolen his first kiss; he'd done nothing to deserve his kisses. Okay, so he had helped save his virginity, but the kiss! He whimpered slightly as he smacked his head to the wall of the shower before making a face as he thought about the redhead. There was no denying that he was incredibly hot, and from he had been able to see, and feel, had a nice body.

He shivered slightly as those haunting green eyes took up residence in his mind; he had a feeling this guy wasn't going to leave him alone. "Fuck." He groaned before turning the water on so that it was cold and standing there under the icy spray, thinking of dead puppies and Tifa's boobs.

~ _XOXOX_ ~

Weeks passed without incident, or at least while walking home. At work he spilled coffee, dropped croissants, bagels, and other such bread items on the floor, all because of that stupid redhead that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. He shook his head as he walked the familiar path towards his home, he'd been closing again, stupid Kairi needing to leave in the middle of her shift because she had a situation she needed to fix. It was rather disgusting, considering she had only left when some guy showed up and had gone clinging to him and laughing like a whore. Though he got an extra two hours because she'd gone.

He blinked when he seen the redhead once again on his walk home, the other male smirking at him as he smoked on a cancer stick. It was enough to piss him off substantially. He stormed over to the other before pulling the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it beneath his foot before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down until the redhead's smoky breath was strong on his own mouth.

"You have no right to be so incredibly hot you jerk." He said, glaring as his mouth tightened into a practically straight long. "And you really need to stop smoking if you ever want that to happen again." He said before walking away, his lips twitching into a smirk as he heard the other male following behind him. Tonight promised to be fun.


End file.
